


No evidence of anything

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil! Hannibal prompt. Hannibal hurts his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No evidence of anything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from lovova: I know, I know, it's impossible; when it comes to how he treats his boys, Hannibal's a freaking saint. Which makes thinking up a situation in which Hannibal would hurt or betray his boys all the more interesting to me. So, my Prompt is the desire to see an Evil version of Hannibal. Bonus points if the situation that makes him evil is believable, rather then him having just been secretly evil the last ten (or eight, if you're doing movie-verse, either is fine with me) years. Please and thank you!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticisms are happily read. I hope you enjoy, whether you leave one or not!
> 
> \--Splotch.

There was once a time…

Once a time when he would not have compromised his morals for anything. The innocent must be protected. The team must stay together. They had rules. They stood up for the little guy. This was there purpose.

But purposes and times change.

It may have started with the girl. Or ended with her. It was a mission that went sour. She was in love with Face. Face had feelings for her. There was a firefight. There was an accident. 

Whose, they still didn’t know. They had all felt the pain. But she had done something stupid in the name of love for a man she didn’t know, hadn’t even met three days prior.

Such a tiny mistake. But it cracked the foundation from within, an insidious virus that affected him in ways he hadn’t been able to fathom. After that, the rules got more flexible. After all, innocents had died by their hand already. And it wasn’t as if they were purposefully going after them. Just left them to their own devices more. They justified it, oh yes. By saying that if the clients couldn’t defend themselves, they couldn’t hope to save themselves.

After that, the rules within the team became more rigid. No more trying to understand Murdock’s strange fantasies or Face’s indulgences or Bosco’s irrational fears. He was the colonel. He made the orders, and the others followed.

Perhaps a part of him hoped that it would be better after time passed. He can’t remember if that part had existed. He did remember that they charged more, no longer patient, compassion ebbing into distaste.

But like all unchecked structural damage, once the decay started, it took very little for the rest of the rules to crumble. Rumors started. Fears began to circulate. He started taking jobs based on pay rather than need.

And then they started on him. Cajoling. Demanding. Pressuring. Wanting to go back to the way things were. But the way things were was dead and gone, like little mistakes and young girls. He told them so. But they refused to listen, claims still ringing in his ears.

He was no longer their colonel. They were going to leave.

So be it. He let them go.

They moved away, set themselves up on some isolated country, no worries, no mercenaries, no cares. But he knew them. Knew that peace was fleeting. Knew that the second they heard he was still active, they’d band against him. 

He couldn’t allow that.

He doesn’t know if he felt hesitation before hiring the squad. Doesn’t know if he felt remorse when they executed his plan flawlessly and eliminated the targets with few casualties of their own. He doesn’t spare a thought to which target caused those casualties. To do so would acknowledge that he might have once felt something for them. Their house burns with them in it, a perfect end to the mission. No evidence. 

Of anything.


End file.
